Problem: On Monday, Luis and Kevin decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Gabriela to time them with a stopwatch. After 7.46 minutes, Gabriela agreed to time the runners. Luis sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 93.17 seconds. When it was Kevin's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 93.12 seconds. How much faster was Kevin than Luis in seconds?
To find how much faster Kevin was than Luis, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Luis's time - Kevin's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ Kevin was 0.05 seconds faster than Luis.